Snapshots
by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow
Summary: These are a bundle of short stories, some human AU and others not. Mostly they're your favorite characters doing regular human things, just like you. Basically I see something we do every day muse over how natural it is. I like the idea of characters we like doing normal things. Some are funny, some are somewhat meaningful. I hope you enjoy. T: Just in case, but I doubt it.
1. Chapter 1

**Snapshots **

_These are a bundle of short stories. Mostly they're your favorite characters doing regular human things, just like you. Basically I see something we do every day muse over how natural it is. I like the idea of characters we like doing normal things. Some are funny, some are somewhat meaningful. I hope you enjoy._

**Rated:**_ T, just in case_

Feliks sat at the bus stop, sheltered from the rain pelting the city. He stared at the almost grey city, smelling the sweet rain and listening to the rustle of the city.

XXX

Arthur offered his elbow to the young lady. She had been sitting, staring demurely at him from across the field, silently and hoping someone would come and pay her a dance. The sky was thick with stars and the clearing was thick with music. Arthur had become processed by the sudden desire to befriend everyone there, or perhaps that was the mead thinking. She now glanced at his freckled elbow and shook her head, her eye drifting to the brunette young woman laughing with a similar looking man whom Arthur assumed was her brother. He grinned and winked, going off to get this red headed girl her partner.

XXX

Alfred pushed his glasses up his nose and glanced at himself in the small mirror. His cheeks were peppered with innocent pimple-pricks and his mouth was heavy with new, green braces. The music boomed from his stereo, the wind rustling the calendar, JULY 1996. He heard his mother call him sharply and he sighed, _chores. _

XXX

The sun shone sharply through his window, casting a white glow over Alfred's bare chest, covered with a small forest of curled yellow hairs. He frowned at his reflection. His belly seemed a bit pudgy today. Perhaps he should have stayed away from that fudge. Pinching at his very small amount of flab, he twisted, glancing at the rest of him.

XXX

Arthur leaned over and pulled his sock off. Humming, he pulled the trash can form besides the toilet, where he was sitting with the cover down. He pulled out the nail clippers from his robe pocket and started snipping.

XXX

Wang Yao leaned over the counter, brushing his teeth vigorously with mint toothpaste. He liked to smell fresh. Once finished he tugged a brush through his hair, then tying it back into a high pony tail. He thought about cutting his hair, running his fingers through it. He decided against it.

XXX

Matthew leaned into the mirror, close enough so his nose brushed against the surface. He stared at that one zit, right there on the side of his nose. He huffed in frustration and went to popping it.

XXX

Erika leaned back. The hairdresser smiled warmly at her and collected the sunshine-blonde hair in her hand. She turned on the faucet and started washing her hair. Erika smiled at the pleasure of having skilled fingers rub her scalp and the warm water run over it, like silk.

XXX

Clapping his hands together, Alfred stared hungrily at the array of bacon and eggs, the smell filling his lungs along with the background perfume of pine trees he'd grown used to. His house, perched safely in the nook of the Rockies was a perfect spot, he thought, for living life.

XXX

Peter laughed, trailing his kite behind him. It soared like a magnificent hawk, blocking out the sun briefly, the clear blue sky clashing violently with the kite's red material. Peter grinned, squinting through the sunlight at his guardians and raising his hand to wave hello, I'm doing awesome! Then he stepped on one of his shoe laces and tripped. He skidded on the sidewalk, landing in the grass. His knee stung, but he didn't cry.

XXX

Francis sipped coffee at a small café in Paris, watching the autumn leaves eddy down in small loops to the ground.

XXX

The group sat rolling laughter. The crickets chirped and the sun was beginning to set. The friends, Elizaveta, Arthur, Alfred, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Francis all sat around the porch table, which was laden with various snacks. Someone had cracked a joke which lead to another, and ultimately lead to tears of laughter dripping down their cheeks.

XXX

Elizaveta hopped around the room. She tugged at the skinny jeans which had slipped up her calves easily enough but had come to an abrupt stop at her thighs. Sighing angrily she started to pull them off, only to realize they had gotten stuck.

XXX

Gilbert picked up his phone, waiting impatiently for it to load with funny cat pictures, as he sat on the toilet.

XXX

Kiku strummed on the guitar, singing English karaoke poorly in the small room, his eyes closed and passion ringing outwards from his chest. Despite missing every note, he was still enjoying himself thoroughly.

XXX

Alfred yawned, blinking awake and glancing at the clock. At first it did not register, even as he pulled on his boxers and socks. Then, as he finally sipped his coffee, he realized he was late. He ran out the door, forgetting to put his pants on for work.

XXX

Ludwig walked his German shepherd through the snow-filled streets of the small German town, snuggled into his striped scarf. He waved at various passer-bys and laughed when a little child giggled in delight at his dog, asking greedily to pet him. Ludwig obliged and watched the dog yap happily and like the child's rosy face.

XXX

Alfred bent over his Geometry test. His brain seemed to have stopped completely and he nearly cried with the effort of remembering the theorems. He glanced at his brother, Matthew, who was already turning in the exam. Alfred closed his eyes and imagined the big, red D on his paper. He gulped and guessed. He had a 1/4th chance anyway.

XXX

Elizaveta sat on the subway, rocking slightly with the swaying of the vessel. She dug through her purse, which was a big red, leather bag and appeared to have no end to the bewildered man sitting beside her. As far as he could see, she had _everything _in there. He saw three chapsticks, a make-up purse, a package of tissues, a small hair brush, her phone, two sets of keys, and many other things he would never even have guessed would be in anyone's "mobile belongings". He missed his stop.

XXX

Ivan tapped his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel, a cigarette hanging limply from his lips. He hated traffic.

XXX

Katrina sunk into the bath, closing her eyes and allowing her skin to be immersed in the silky texture of the soap-water. She smiled to herself, finally a day to herself.

XXX

Natalia sat at her window, watching the grey snow fall lazily to the earth. Her silver hair poured over the colorless nightgown and her face bore no expression. She blinked slowly, a sign that she was real and not an oil painting.

XXX

Alfred rocked the air-guitar, his stereo system blaring. He sang loudly, rejoicing that his parents weren't home and he could jam to Rock n' roll in his orange life preserver in peace.

XXX

Matthew took his afternoon walk down the street. The sun was beating down on him and he decided that perhaps today wasn't the best for his fragile skin. At least, that's what his doctor had said. He passed a small stand and paused. It was a table covered with a white table cloth, with messy childish handwriting saying "LEMONADE, 5cents" He glanced at the big sister and her small brother and grinned. He placed a nickel on the table and took the paper cup.

XXX

Matthew tried contacts once. His eyes burned for an hour afterwards and tears slipped down his cheeks. He had to call his brother to take him home, unable to look the kind lady in the face anymore afterwards.

XXX

Alfred had a little hobby. He would sit on his porch and strum his guitar. He didn't sing, he let the neighbor's little girl, with a hair full of braids and a voice full of soul do that.

XXX

Antonio skidded to a stop at the corner. He hunched forward, taking deep breaths, clutching his knees. One of his ear buds was dangling at his chest, having dislodged from his ear during the morning run.

XXX

Lovino pedaled frantically, breaths coming in short gasps. The chilly wind snapped against him. He didn't know where he was going, but he went and went and went.

XXX

The rain pelted down. The windows wept and Arthur's hair stuck to his face. He was frowning and on his knees, trying to edge the little duckling in his hands into the shelter inside the cardboard box.

XXX

Peter patted his sand castle down, smiling at the creation. The ocean's water kissed his toes with each passing, calm wave. He covered his eyes with a small, sandy hand and stared towards the vast, sparkling blue waters before him.

XXX

Toris screamed. His stomach plummeted and he shut his eyes. The roller coaster dipped again and he felt as though his heart was in his head. Then, finally, it slowed. He stepped out dizzily, slapping a hand to his mouth, preparing to vomit. Feliks was laughing hysterically and trying to comfort Toris. Toris was not comforted, but smiled regardless.

XXX

Matthew's sneakers squeaked against the gymnasium's floor. He noticed that a piece of toilet paper was stuck to one tall girl's shoe. He went up to tell her. Her face flushed red and suddenly he heard the "BOI-YOING" of a dodge ball. His face hurt and his glasses were a foot away.

XXX

The shower head hissed, spitting out water at an alarmingly slow rate. Gilbert was already too tall for the space and cramped slightly. The apartment in whole was too small, he thought, as he washed his bony frame. He needed money.

XXX

The tree rustled, disregarding the breezeless wind. Beneath it, the sun spotted Feliciano's sleeping face, his book pressed to his chest, and a small smile on his lips.

XXX

Alfred was on his knees, hands pressed together. He begged his printer to work and print out that essay, due in two hours.

XXX

Vash crouched at his door, rubbing the cloth over the brass handle vigorously. He had read about how bras handles disinfect themselves, but he was having none of this rubbish. He grunted, as if telling the door knob that it had proved itself worthy by sparkling.

XXX

Roderich poised his fingers above the piano. The memory of first learning suddenly swooped into his mind. He recalled the small, nervous, awkward boy trying to reach the keys. He recalled the gentle teacher and his gentle ways guide Roderich to success.

XXX

The humid air seemed like molasses as the rain poured down. Elizaveta stood by Emma, both shivering with their dresses sticking to the swimsuits beneath them. The vacation to the tropics didn't turn out quite as they had planned, with long days sun bathing and swimming, but the two women best friends were laughing loudly. The other vacationers joined in, chuckling at their bad luck.

XXX

Erika sat on a white chair in her garden, her yellow sundress fluttering in the breeze. She examined the lily in her hands, wondering who the secret admirer was.

XXX

Kiku itched restlessly at his thighs and buttocks, watching Alfred shrewdly. Alfred returned it with an apologetic glances. Their camping trip had turned sour when Kiku decided to do his business in the Poison Ivy bush.

XXX

Arthur moaned in pain, his back felt as though it were on fire. Sharp pangs shot through it. He had forgotten to re-apply sunscreen after a long, hot day at the beach. Elizaveta, the only one who had thought of bringing Aloe, was gently rubbing it over his back and sighing in disappointment at him.

XXX

Matthew started his test sniffing once or twice. When he reached the mathematics section, he had started sniffing at intervals of a few per second. He then sneezed loudly, startling the class. One girl began hiccupping. Another was staring at him with a very thankful smile. Matthew wondered what it meant.

XXX

Arthur's eyes watered and he sputtered, begging for milk and sticking out his tongue. He would never, ever do the Ghost Pepper dare again.

XXX

Erika tugged the brush through Natalya's hair. Natalya gripped the edge of the seat, fingering her thin house dress. Erika smiled and started to braid Natalya's hair, humming as she did so. Natalya relaxed.

XXX

Berwald drank his coffee black in the morning. He watched the sun start to burst through the horizon, so that night drained into day and the cool chill of a new day brushed past him.

XXX

Tino hummed happily, snuggled in his couch and bundled in blankets. He watched the fire crackle and paint the room orange. Outside, the snow was covering the ground thickly and the sky dark, the northern lights flickering then and again in their brilliant array of colors.

XXX

Matthias trekked the mountains, smelling the lilacs and snowberries and enjoying the cool kisses of snow as he moved upwards.

XXX

The trees, laced with sunlight, cast a cool shadow over the picnic table. It babbled with life. The picnic table was long and spotted with age. The children played by the lake, splashing each other and laughing shrilly. Others were setting the table, throwing a cloth over it, getting the ice boxes, setting the plates, and one was lighting the grill. It was a sort of summer day in which your wish for its ceaseless existence is granted. Of course, one cannot linger there until nightfall and beyond, but it will remain a warm memory in the mind even on the coldest and darkest nights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Snapshots **

The stars, bright and hard, were embedded in the sky like gems. Alfred watched at them, his hands deep in his pockets as he took his nightly walk.

XXX

A little girl in a red checkered dress tripped and began to cry. Arthur rushed over, setting his suit case down and helping her to her feet. She wiped her eyes and watched him curiously. He smiled and stood, collecting his things and nodding to the shocked mother. Despite herself, her lips broke into a smile and she called a thank-you after him.

XXX

Francis stepped into the bakery, or boulangerie, and closed his eyes briefly in pleasure. The warmth radiating alongside the golden light, which spilled into the snowy world outside like a carpet and the smell of baking bread took over Francis's senses. He smiled.

XXX

Matthew sipped his ramen noodles in his college dorm alone, accompanied only by the pitter of feet outside of the halls and the ticking clock.

XXX

Elizaveta dug through her closet, pulling out the sundresses and shorts. She set them on the floor neatly and pushed her heavier, winter clothing to the back of it. Though it was still the middle of spring, she superstitiously thought bringing forth the summer clothing would bring summer itself quicker.

XXX

The children laughed, their hair and clothing flecked with green shards of grass. Peter grinned and lay on his side, pushing off with his hands and closing his eyes tightly. He rolled down the hill and dizzily sat up at its bottom, spitting out grass and ready to do it again.

XXX

Francis whisked the eggs, singing tunelessly to himself. He poured the batter onto the pan, which sizzled with a small slice of butter. The smell of omelets flooded the kitchen.

XXX

A strong gust of wind plowed through the park, sending Erika's hat flying. She got to her feet and ran after it, trying to snatch it when it looped. An elderly woman caught it as the wind died down and caused the hat to gently float to her lap. Erika, panting, approached the woman. The woman looked up, her pale eyes studying Erika's petit figure, her lips forming a crinkled smile. She handed the hat over and Erika thanked her, heading back to her park bench.

XXX

The brothers hugged tightly grinning in euphoria and kissing each other's cheeks. It had been so long since Lovino had seen Feliciano and he broke through his cold demeanor to embrace his brother, just so his brother knew how much he missed him without uttering a word.

XXX

He had had his first kiss when he was in high school. It was chaste and brief, but it was a kiss alright.

XXX

Matthew waved at Alfred good morning and sipped his coffee. Then he snorted into it and burst into tears. He rushed over to Alfred and wrapped his hands around Alfred, pressing his face into Alfred's army uniform. Alfred couldn't stop smiling, it was so good to be home.

XXX

Natalya found her favorite toy as a child. It was a small rag doll with button eyes and a smile. The yellow hair poured through Natalya's fingers as she brought the toy to her chest, hugging it along with her childhood.

XXX

Toris let go. The red ballooned bobbed upwards and upwards into the sky until it was but a speck in the sky, and then nothing.

XXX

Alfred gripped his younger brother in his arms and told him how much he loved and treasured him. Matthew, suddenly troubled, ask what for. Alfred simply smiled and said he'd rather say it now then when it's too late.

XXX

Antonio looked up from his phone, unable to read anything in the constant motion of the bus. He caught site of a little baby staring at him. He smiled and waved. The mother noticed and gently pinched her baby's hands, gently making the baby's small fist wave back.

XXX

Excitement rose in the air as the friends played football—or soccer as Americans call it. Antonio smacked the ball with a hard thud and Feliciano raced to kick it back. Arthur intruded in the middle, stumbling over himself. He stood back up, stricken with laughter. Lovino smirked, Feliciano giggled, and soon they all began laughing as well. Elizaveta walked over and rolled her eyes.

XXX

Kiku strolled through the large house. He had been invited in and offered to explore. He glanced at the stairs and found a small bump in the rug. He stepped on it, but only caused a bump further on. He spent a good five minute chasing the tiny hill away.

XXX

It was Yao's first time to the Caribbean on a vacation. As he exited the plane he was greeted by a wave of humidity that wasn't quite like his at home, but was pleasant and seemed to relax him.

XXX

Emma miserably scratched at the dozen or so mosquito bites that dotted her calves and forearms. She gave the repellent a sidelong look, regretting that she forgot it.

XXX

Erika settled into bed and pulled her favorite pillow towards her. At its gossamer touch, the memory of her twelve year old self flashed back. She would often kiss the pillow at night, just to see what it felt like.

XXX

Kiku pulled the hood tighter and bowed his head, staring at the grey concrete. A sudden rustling sound caused him to look over the barb-wired fence and into the bleak sky he tried not to look at, because it gave him a wry feeling. The rustling grew louder and in a burst of feathers a flock of birds burst into the sky, their colorless feathers blending in with the sky.

XXX

The lake water lapped against the slick black rocks, where a pale Icelandic young man was standing. He plucked the small note from his pocket and dropped it into the water. The ink ran and slipped through the water in tendrils of black, the words now lost forever.

XXX

The pianist was an inspired man. He drummed the keys, his head tossed back, his eyes closed, the music erupting from him in explosions of passion and the flurry of his fingers. The music soon drew to an end and the pianist, his brunette head bowed and his chest heaving, smiled to himself as he bowed. The audience gave him a standing ovation.

XXX

Arthur read, sitting in a small corner of the library, to the wide-eyed students. He plunged into the world of magic and enchantment with such vigor the children were not in the library anymore. They were soaring in the bright skies with dragons, they were plunging below the ground for treasures, they were sailing the seas! They could taste the salt air and feel the ocean current whip at their hair. Some children shut their eyes, to soak in Arthur's words.

XXX

Tino squinted against the thick snow, stepping carefully through the night. The tall, thin trees loomed over him, then sudden were covered by a gust of snow. He stuck a hand in front of him and felt the scratchy texture of wood. He cried in relief and pulled the door open, blinking the flakes away from his eyelashes and stomping the snow from his boots. His house was warm and seemed to live on a completely different plain of existence than the chilled world outside.

XXX

After a half hour's walk, Kiku came across a circular pond. The water was clear and glowing with moonlight. He quickly undressed and hung his clothing on the trees. The water was cool and smooth against his skin. Pushing his slender arms outwards then back to his sides, he sent small waves carrying away the reflection of stars and fireflies like comets.

XXX

Peter pulled the red blanket off his bed and tied it around his shoulders. He tossed his hands outwards like airplane wings and ran around the house, his "cape" billowing after him. In that moment, he was a super hero.

XXX

Francis winced each time a drip drop sounded from his bathroom. He really needed to get that sink fixed, but he kept putting it off.

XXX

Arthur refused to dance, turning a deaf ear towards Kiku and Alfred. The two shrugged and Kiku stepped to the side, clicking on the stereo and clapping a simple beat. Alfred cocked his hat and stepped once, twice, slid to the side, and then he was dancing. A series of jerky movements that resulted in a smooth, outstanding dance. He nodded towards Kiku who slipped in and began dancing as well, later joined by Alfred when the song climaxed. Arthur watched and, eventually, joined in.

XXX

Alfred clicked his stereo on, turning to "Smooth Criminal". He took a deep breath and glanced around the empty room. Then, he began to dance.

XXX

They all turned to Vash, whose face had turned a shade of crimson. He sat in the middle of the long table, fingering the white cloth. It seemed the entire restaurant was holding its breath. Vash looked around at the group and nodded. Erika, sitting right beside him started to clap, the other followed. Then, he began to yodel.

XXX

Matthew placed the potted plant on the window. It was still a little green sapling, and he vowed to care for it until it fully bloomed.

XXX

Yao Wang plugged in his earbuds and scrolled through his phone for a song. The subway slowed and came to a stop, Yao looked at the screen and sighed, his stop still hadn't arrived. But with the opening of the doors, a very pregnant woman walked in and gripped the overhead pole, seeing as there were no empty seats. Yao stood and offered her his seat. She smiled and thanked him, looking immensely relieved.

XXX

Arthur's fingers barely touched the top shelf, were the fancy tea cups were located. He stood on tip toes and grunted in frustration. He was much too short for this.

XXX

Peter was constantly reminded of how he treated the pretty neighborhood girl several years ago, "No! I don't wanna play with her, she has cooties!"

XXX

Im Young Soo clearly remembered he had more socks prior to putting them in the drier. Now he was left with three mismatched, lonely socks.

XXX

Feliciano had made spaghetti and Lovino had made the sauce. While it was the two of them, manners ceased to hold an importance. By the time three sole noodles lay on their plates, their faces were stained red up to the cheek bones. Feliciano laughed at Lovino's tomato-stained nose and leaned over to clean it up.

XXX

Gilbert stayed up late on an online chat, talking calmly about himself without the worry of them recognizing his face. He felt relaxed, then, under the covers in his cramped apartment.

XXX

Matthew knelt, picking up the shards of the teacup he had dropped. He sighed, this was the third one this month.

XXX

The two sat in the same room, not looking at each other but not ignoring one another. Antonio smiled at Arthur and Arthur in turn nodded. They spent the small time thinking to themselves and enjoying the other's silence.

XXX

Ivan pushed the cart through the aisle, stopping to examine an item before placing it back or into the cart. It was another day or grocery shopping through the fluorescent-white store that squeaked beneath his sneakers.

XXX

Alfred grinned at himself in every mirror he saw. His jaw felt so light with braces.

XXX

Alfred drove through the night, along the busy highway. The cars gleamed oranges and blues off of the buildings, creating a sort of galaxy of light. It looked like something out of a sci-fi movie, Alfred mused, although he couldn't see the stars. But, he could still catch glimpses of the other drivers and their passengers. He thought about how they all had their own lives and their own worlds, and that they were all just as human as he.


	3. Chapter 3

**Snapshots**

Matthew sat on the cold curb, watching the leaves tumble past his sneakers. His laces whipped in the cold August wind which snipped at cheeks.

XXX

Alfred slumped on the couch, a bowl of cheese puffs in his lap and his shirt riding up over his stomach. His jaw, peppered with small pricks of unshaven hair, was slack. He clicked through the channels, but didn't pay attention.

XXX

Frustrated and flushed, he slipped into his car. He slammed the door and angrily drove out of the driveway. He took a spin around the neighborhood with no destination in mind. He just drove and drove.

XXX

Elizaveta clacked in her heals through the cobbled street, her tanned fingers soothing her green dress as it was occasionally upset by the breeze. She smiled, enjoying the spring breeze on her barely shoulders and the pollen drifting lazily through the air, with no real plans on a _where_ or _why_ or _how_.

XXX

Peter glanced at the clock occasionally but strongly felt it wasn't working. It would tick, then a month would pass, then it would tick again. He bit his lip in frustration and focused on the teacher. But the concentration dwindled and his eyelids grew heavy.

XXX

Ivan clawed through his attic, pulling a box that wore a fur coat of dust over. He blew it away, watching it collect in a brown cloud and roll away. He opened the box and pulled out a smaller, golden box from inside. Clicking it open, he discovered an array of small teeth of his that his mother must have collected and hid away. He smiled.

XXX

They sat in the back of the car, having ditched senior prom to just be together. They didn't really_ do_ anything. They just sat in silence, hand upon the other, enjoying the company and warmth.

XXX

Alfred looked nervously at the white stick and shivered. The other kids, the bad kids his mother warned him not to speak to, were egging him on. They weren't bad people, no, they just weren't always right. Or wrong. Who is right, anyway?

XXX

**Iamawesome1169:** hey

**1776blondeboy:** Hi! :)

**Iamawesome1169:** how r u?

**1776blondeboy:** good n u?

**Iamawesome1169:** good but im gonna lik kill my boss -_-

**Pinknfabo** _has entered the chat._

**1776blondeboy:** hey pink! iamawesome: whoa dude why?

**Iamawesome1169:** blondeboy cuz he makes me work, lik, soooo hard n not enough pay man. N u guys?

**Pinknfabo:** :( sorry to hear that awesome! And heeeyyy guyz! Im good Im just lik tired

**1776blondeboy:** m good man…

**Iamawesome1169:** don't sound good, bro.

And so the three continued to vent, using typed words to express what their voices could not.

XXX

For one thing, Arthur could _not_ sing whatsoever. At his first audition for a play, as a mousy 14 year old, he acted brilliantly, but sang like a dying mule's final cries.

XXX

Matthias had recently moved into the neighborhood. His English was disjointed and heavily accented, and so the neighbor coming to his front door shocked him. She smiled, her brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and the top of her head reaching under his chin. She invited him to a neighborhood block party. And he, blushing, nodded because he couldn't really say no to the sweet, energetic woman he barely understood.

XXX

Five… Four… Three… Two… One… BANG! The confetti poppers erupted and the party cheered and laughed. The New Year had come at last. Two party-goers kissed on the mouth and began blushing, wondering what it meant.

XXX

Running madly to the library, Matthew checked the overdue books in his bags, praying that he didn't have a hundred dollar fee accumulated there.

XXX

Alfred and Matthew were beginning to regret coming to watch_ The Titanic_ with this particular group of people. Elizaveta, Arthur, and Emma were a sobbing mess, along with many other women and touchy men in the theater.

XXX

Alfred and Matthew zipped along the relatively empty road, jamming their music loudly and singing off-key. _"MAMA! I just killed a maaaannn—put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead. MAaaaaammaaaa-Life had just begun!"_

XXX

The Chinese take-out, set in plates to at least _look_ fancy sat on their laps. The movie cast flickering blue and red lights over the two. Kiku and Alfred watched the movie, dressed in sweat pants and baggy t-shirts, and completely ignoring the blizzard raging outside.

XXX

Ivan enjoyed eating his lunch at the back of his office building. He sat on the old and unused bench and watched the cars zip by in blacks and blues and silvers while he ate his sandwich.

XXX

Pale, weak, and snotty, Yao was very sour. He lay on the couch, tissue box on his chest and rumpled up used tissues littering the floor. He plucked a tissue and sneezed loudly, groaning.

XXX

Matthew liked to blend in as much as he could in the hallways. He often pressed against the lockers to let the bigger kids through and hid his face behind his curly, dust-colored hair.

XXX

Arthur wrote late into the night. He was in the frigid basement, warmed by only a robe and thin pajamas, his feet slightly blue. He continued writing, not noticing the discomforts, scribbling and tapping madly, so deeply entranced that the world around him ceased to exist.

XXX

Ivan glanced around the fresh-smelling farmers market. The bins of corn, tomatoes, and apples all gleaming under the lights looked half-inviting half-condescending. He picked up several fresh beets for the borsch he would make that night.

XXX

Alfred crept out of bed at around eleven and dug around the fridge. He pulled out a jar of pickles and leftover hotdogs from that afternoon. He smiled sleepily and munched on the meat cold.

XXX

Natalya grunted, pushing the lemon into the lemon squeezer and twisting it, letting the sour yellow juice drip out. She tried for every last tiny droplet of a drop to get in. She sighed, her fingers sore, and frowned. She picked up the next lemon and continued.

XXX

Kiku's knees were black with dirt after a heavy day of yard-work and planting tomatoes and flowers. He took pride in his garden, and many of his neighbors admired it.

XXX

Katrina reached into the back of the closet with the hand-held vacuum, her pale yellow shirt riding up on her stomach as she strained. Every last bit of dust ought to run for the hills when she was in spring-cleaning mode.

XXX

Berwald stuck the mop in the bucket and rotated it, pulling it out and rubbing it across the floor. The room smelled heavily of bleach after his extreme cleaning.

XXX

Tino raised his heels, standing on his tip-toes and reaching for the light bulb. His middle finger barely scraped the lightless edge. He pulled the small, black-white step ladder and clambered on. His blue turtle-neck sweater stretched with his pale and slender body as he still had to strain to unscrew the bulb and set in the other.

XXX

Alfred looked over his bed. There were stains from who knows where and the pillow cases were in sad condition. He blew air through pursed lips and stretched. Time to clean, he guessed. He pulled forth the bed and undressed it, throwing the naked form against the edge of the bed and the case into a pile.

XXX

Lukas unloaded the drier and set them on the couch. He clicked through the TV to keep him company and arrived at a Norwegian game show he couldn't have cared less about. The clothes felt warm and soft against his fingers and he cracked a vague smile, secretly enjoying having to fold them.

XXX

Francis whisked the eggs, singing to himself as he poured the eggs into the bowl. He stirred, _"Ca plane pour moi! Moi! Moi! Ca plane pour moi!"_

XXX

Katrina walked along the beach, watching the rolling tides carry in foaming white bubbles and various strands of seaweed. She kicked sand in front of her, some of it whirling back and sticking to her faded yellow dress. She smiled, enjoying the warm sea current.

XXX

Matthew absolutely did NOT want to miss the calculus test the following morning. He set three traditional alarm clocks, four on his phone, (6:00, 6:01, 6:02, 6:03). That was obviously hardly enough for his panic to ebb. He set one alarm to go off in the nearby room, another in the shower, and one under his bed. His roommate was annoyed, but he also had that test and thanked Matthew by means of saving him a cookie at lunch.

XXX

Arthur trailed through the forest, the trees towering over him with gnarled trunks that resembled wise old men. The golden sunlight beamed down through the canopy and littered the floor like jewelry. Arthur touched the nearest trees and leaned against the base, trailing his fingers down the dark brown grooves as he sat. Here he could see the families walking through the dirt path into the ancient park. The rumbling of a distant lake hummed through to the ground and the trees whispered in the breeze, telling secrets that not even Arthur could understand.


End file.
